A Different Kind of Family
by RandomGG25
Summary: Luke and Lorelai are engaged and having a baby, but when Luke gets a phone call connecting him to his past, things will never be the same. Chapter seven is up. Rating is a warning.
1. Two?

A/N: I'm starting yet another piece, I'm not really sure where this is going I'm kinda just gonna let it flow. I know that sounds really corny but whatever there it is.

Summary: Luke and Lorelai are engaged. They are currently in the process of moving into the Twickam House after two months of repairs. Also Lorelai is two months pregnant.

**Disclaimer: I own only Matthew, Maria, Samantha, Mira, and Cody. The basic concept of the show I credit to Amy Sherman Palladino. **

A Different Kind of Family 

**Two?**

It was a beautiful August day in Connecticut. In the small town of Star's Hollow, everyone was out and about. On this particular day, Luke Danes and his fiancé Lorelai Gilmore were moving into their new home. Everyone had watch the couple flirt for eight years before they finally got together. Needless to say everyone was happy that they were getting married, and, in new magazine stand news, having a baby. Everything was perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Raleigh, North Carolina, things were a little different. In the small Leesville community, a local was tragically killed in a car accident. She was a single mother to a set of twins named Matthew and Maria. Matthew and Maria had never met their father, and didn't particularly want to. Especially when it seemed that he didn't want to meet them. They knew that he would be contacted though; they had nowhere else to go. They were only fifteen so they couldn't live by themselves. Uncle Lance, their mother's only sibling, was in prison, and their grandparents were living in a nursing home. So, the father they had never met was their only option. They just had to hope they he would want them.

"Last box." Lorelai said exhausted, plopping down on the couch. "I can't believe that we're finally done! I have to say I was beginning to think that we would never finish." Lorelai said looking at Luke who was now seated beside her.

"Well, if you didn't have so much stuff, it would have been a lot easier and quicker to move our stuff in here." Luke told her.

"Yeah, well…" Lorelai started then trailed.

"That's what I thought." Luke said with a smirk.

"So, what would you like to do on the first night in our _new big_ house?" Lorelai asked suggestively.

"Hmm." Luke said pretending to think. "I can think of a few things." He said giving her a kiss.

The kiss heated up and Lorelai was soon on top of him, unbuckling his belt. Just as Luke was taking Lorelai's shirt off, Luke's cell phone started ringing.

"Ignore it." Lorelai demanded.

"I can't. Hardly anyone knows the number, and they know only to call my cell phone if it's emergency. Well, everyone that is except you." He said opening his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Lucas Danes?"

"Yes, this is Lucas Danes."

Lorelai giggled, and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Danes did you know a Samantha Estavez?"

"Um, yeah. She was my ex-girlfriend. Is something wrong?"

"She died in a car accident last night."

"Oh I'm sorry. What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm Samantha's Attorney, I was going over her will and she said that the children should be left their father."

"Uh huh."

"Which is you sir."

"Wait, what? Their mine? How can I have two?" _Oh my god! How can this be happening? I'm already a father to two children and fiancé is pregnant with another._

"Their twins. They are fifteen years old. Their names are Matthew and Maria. I assume you didn't know about them?"

"No. I didn't." _Last time I saw her was sixteen years ago so that fits. Oh my god. I have two kids._

"Mr. Danes, I understand that this is all very sudden for you. But the children have nowhere to go."

"Could I call you back, in say ten minutes? I need to discuss this with my fiancé."

"Yes that would fine. The number is 919 847-7114."

"Okay thanks." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"An attorney who called to tell me that my Ex-girlfriend died and left behind a set of twins who are apparently mine." Luke said quietly.

"Oh my god! Wow, this is, this is unbelievable!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. But I gotta call back in ten minutes to tell her attorney if I can take them or not." Luke said.

"You're gonna take them. I know you are. You would never leave a child, let alone two children, to fend for themselves." Lorelai says to him.

"That would be okay? I mean they're not yours. Wouldn't that be weird?" Luke asked concerned.

"Hey, if you could do it with Rory I can do it with your kids." Lorelai told him.

"Okay." He said.

"So, tell me what do you know about them?"

"Well, their names are Matthew and Maria," Luke starts.

"Good names." Lorelai adds nodding.

"And they're fifteen." He finishes.

"Is that it?" She asks.

"Yeah." He says looking down.

"Well, don't worry you'll get to know them. Now call back that attorney and make the arrangements okay? I'm gonna go and get in my pajamas." Lorelai announced.

"Okay. You're the best." Luke tells her giving her a kiss.

"I know." She says with a smirk, then gets up and heads upstairs.

Luke picks up the phone and then dials.

"Mira Danning, Attorney."

"Hello, Ms. Danning? This is Luke Danes, we spoke earlier on the phone?"

"Ah yes Mr. Danes. Did you make a decision on what you're going to do?"

"Yes. I want them. Matthew and Maria."

"Good. I am so pleased, now will you be picking them up?"

"Uh, sure. What's the address of where they're staying?"

"Oh wait first you must get a paternity test. I suggest doing that down here. It would be quicker. Then you come get them."

"Okay sounds good. So where do I need to go for the paternity test?"

"It's 3514 Atlantic Ave. Now, when can you come? Would tomorrow work for you?"

"Yes tomorrow would be good. What time should I be there?"

"How about 3:00? Does that work?"

"3:00 it is. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

As Luke hung up the phone, Lorelai descended the stairs dressed in a flannel shirt and some pajama pants.

"Hey babe. So when do you meet them?" Lorelai asked.

"Tomorrow. I have to drive down to North Carolina for a paternity test, if it's true that they're mine I'll bring them home." He said quietly.

"Wow. Tomorrow. That's really soon." Lorelai said surprised.

"Yeah, they don't have anywhere to go, so they want me to come and get them as soon as possible." He explained.

"Oh." Lorelai answered. "Hey, you should probably take the jeep. If you bring them home it would be kinda uncomfortable to have all three of you sitting in the truck like that." Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah." He said, his expression unflappable.

"Hey," Lorelai said putting her arm around him. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Well I don't know it'll be hard enough for them to meet me for the first time, let alone two people." He said.

"Yeah you're right." Lorelai replied a little stung.

"But, it might be nice for them to go ahead and meet you, I mean they are going to meet you eventually." Luke told her enthusiastically.

"Yeah they are. Plus I want to be there for you. I know how hard it's gonna be, and I want to help you." She told him lovingly.

"I know thanks." He said smiling at her.

"Your welcome." She said returning the smile and giving him a kiss.

"You know I thinking that maybe we should wait and christen the house another night." Luke said sighing.

"Yeah." Lorelai said. "However since we might have teenagers here we might not have a night alone." Lorelai told him.

"Hmm that's true." Luke thought for a second. "Maybe we should only christen the bedroom." He said smiling.

"Good idea." Lorelai said with an equally large smile.

TBC 

**Well, I hope you like this so far. I am very interested to see how this will all play out. Please please review! **


	2. So, who are you?

Thanks so much for the positive reviews! This chapter will be traveling to North Carolina and the events thereafter. So I hope that you enjoy this next installment of A Different Kind of Family.

A Different Kind of Family So, who are you? 

"Lorelai. Lorelai wake up." Luke said to her.

"Ugghhhh…" Lorelai said in response. _Need. Sleep. _

"Lorelai come on we have to get going if we want to get to North Carolina by this afternoon." He told her.

_Oh, that's right the paternity test in North Carolina. _Lorelai lifts her head and looks out the window. "It's not even light out yet!" She tells him.

"I 'know but it takes like thirteen hours to get there." He told her.

Lorelai audibly groans.

"Come on." He says rubbing her back. "I have coffee."

"With you?" She asked, her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Yes." Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai shot up. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

Luke gets up off the bed and walks towards the door.

"What are you doing?" She asks devastated. "I'm only up because of the coffee, and now your taking the coffee away!" She says crankily.

"You're not all the way up. I know you, you'll sit there and drink the coffee and then lay down and go back to sleep." Luke says with knowing a grin.

"Fine." Lorelai said pouting, then she very slowly getting up.

"Atta girl." Luke tells her.

An hour and four cups of coffee later they finally make it to the car. They get in the jeep and start the car. They're on the edge of town and arguing about what music to listen to (AC/DC or Jethro Tull), when Lorelai realized that she hadn't called the inn to say she wouldn't be able to come in the next few days.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."

"Michel."

"Lorelai where are you? The inn is completely booked!"

"I'm sorry Michel. I cannot come in for the next days."

"Well, why not?"

"Family business."

"Fine! Go off gallivanting and leave me here to deal with the annoying guests!"

Dial tone.

It was about 4:00 P.M. by the time they made it to Raleigh. They checked in to a Holiday Inn, and headed to Mira Dunning's office. When they got there, a woman in her forties with graying hair came to the door.

"Hello!" She called out. "You must be Mr. Danes!" She said cheerfully, putting her hand out to shake hands.

Luke shook hands with her. "Yes."

"Mira Dunning, nice to meet you." She answered.

"Nice to meet you too." Luke responded.

"And you are?" Mira said looking at Lorelai.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore. Luke's fiancé." She said shaking Mira's hand.

"Well, welcome! Matthew and Maria are just inside. They're very anxious to meet you." She tells them enthusiastically.

Luke flashes her a nervous mile and nods. Lorelai notices this and takes his hand in her and gently squeezes it.

"It's gonna be fine." She whispered.

"Thanks." He whispered back to her.

They entered a small bland office building and saw two teenagers sitting in a pair of chairs by the far wall. The girl had dark brown straight hair reaching her shoulders and green eyes. She was wearing a black AC/DC T-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. The boy, had lighter brown curly hair a little on the long side, blue eyes, and was wearing a fitted T-shirt with 'Easily Distracted' on it, khakis, and gray converses. He looked just like his father.

After a moment a man entered the room, and asked Matthew and Maria to join him in the back room. They followed him back there and then returned a few minutes later. Then the man asked for Luke to go back. Lorelai gave him a comforting smile and watched the man she loved go and get a paternity test. When Luke returned to the room we were informed that it would take two days to determine if the test was positive.

Mira suggested that Luke and Lorelai go out and do something to occupy themselves. So, Luke and Lorelai exited the office and returned to the jeep.

Luke sat down in the driver seat and sighed deeply.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lorelai asked him concerned.

"I'll be okay, it's just a big day, ya know?" He told her.

"Yeah I know. Let's go do something. How often are we in North Carolina?" Lorelai said suggestively.

"Never." He deadpanned. "What do you want to do?"

"We could go shopping?" Lorelai suggested excitedly.

"What _else _do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"Luke we really need to go shopping." She told him. He looked at her dubiously. "I'm serious. We're gonna have to have things for two more kids when we get home. Like beds, linens, food, clothes." Lorelai told him seriously.

"We don't know that they're coming home with us. First we have to find out the results of the paternity test." Luke told her.

"Luke, seriously. You know that they're your kids. Matthew looked exactly like you when you were younger." Lorelai told a blushing Luke.

"You really think?" He asked her.

Lorelai nodded vigorously in response.

"I guess you're right. But I don't think they'll need new clothes." He told her.

"Well, school is starting soon. But we can do that when we get home." She said. "Come on there are some good malls here."

"Oh really, and do you know where they are?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"As a matter of fact I do." Lorelai said pulling out her laptop.

"Ah, so that is what you were you doing on your laptop the whole time." Luke says.

"Yes. Now, I say we hit Crabtree Valley Mall. It's on Glenwood Avenue, okay?" She told him.

"Alright fine." He said giving in.

The next forty-eight hours were a blur. Between calling Sookie and having her set up some cots for the twins to sleep on, and buying things that they would need and wouldn't need. The day came for the paternity test and Luke was a nervous wreck. He got up and dressed in his usual flannel shirt and jeans. He wanted to look a little nice today son he went without his hat and tucked his shirt into his pants.

They pulled up to Mira's office and sat in the car. Luke sat frozen for ten minutes, and Lorelai started to worry.

"Luke? Hon? Are you okay?" She asked concerned about her fiancé.

Luke was so out of it he didn't hear her. He had a million thoughts running through his head. _What if they're not mine? What if they **are** mine? Can I take care of them? What if they resent me for not being there for them for fifteen years? I don't know if I can do this._

"You _can_ do this." Lorelai told him.

"What?" Luke said stunned. _Is she a mind reader?_ Luke thought to himself. Then donned on him that he had probably said his last thought out loud. "How do you know?"

"Because you've been doing it the past nine years." She told him with a loving smile. "You better get used to it anyways for when this little one comes." She added rubbing her belly.

"I love you." He said with a small smile and then gave her a kiss. "Let's go do this." He said getting out of the car.

Lorelai smiled and followed him.

Inside the Office

"Well, now that everyone is here, I would like to read the results of the paternity test." Mira announced. Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand, _she_ was a little nervous now. She half expected to her to say next, "Luke Danes you _are _the father!" Like they do on Maury.

But, Lorelai was wrong.

"The test was proven positive. Lucas Alexander Danes is the father of Matthew Alejandro Estavez and Maria Anne Estavez. Congratulations." She said with a smile. "Well, I'll leave you all to talk." She said going into the back room.

The room remained silent for about two minutes until it was broken by, who else, Lorelai.

"Maybe I should leave." Lorelai said.

"No. Stay." Luke said still not letting go of her hand.

"Okay." She said.

"So, who are you?" Maria asked looking directly into Lorelai's blue eyes.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore. We're getting married." She said gesturing between Luke and herself.

"Oh." She answered.

"So," Luke began, unsure of what to say. "Have you guys ever been to Connecticut?" Luke asks.

They shake their heads.

"Really? Well I think that you might like it. In Star's Hollow, that's where we're going to live, it's a lot different than Raleigh. You'll know all of your neighbors, and don't worry its not like Stepford or anything, I mean they're not like rich stuck-up snobs." Lorelai said.

Matthew and Maria looked at her strangely. "Right." Matthew answered.

"Okay, so, where is all of your stuff?" Luke asked.

TBC 

**Well well well, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a little awkward when they were talking, but in real life that is how it would be, so deal with it! NEHOO, please review and tell what you think. Gracias! **


	3. I want to go to Hot Topic

What up what up! I'm finally updating after uhhh… I don't know how long hit has been. I think it's been like a week because I updated before I went on vacation. Also if you want me to update any of my other stories tell me just write in the review that I know you will write for this. They are:

**The Apple That Changed My Whole Life**

**Different Plans**

**Secrets**

**Family Ties**

**Snowstorms and Secrets**

**Within in This Small Town**

**A Happy Home?**

**New and Improved Lorelai**

**Okay we can talk about me and believe me we will for years, but now here's the next chapter.**

A Different Kind Of Family I want to go to Hot Topic. 

"Okay, so, where is all of your stuff?" Luke asked.

"We don't have anything." Maria said.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"We didn't have time to grab anything from the house, and we don't have keys." Matthew tells them.

"Oh. Well, we can go shopping for some new things then. Does that sound good?" Lorelai says excitedly.

"Okay." Maria says.

"Sure." Matthew replies.

"Great! So, you want to go to Crabtree Valley Mall then?" Lorelai asked.

"Okay." Matthew says.

"Can't we go to Southpoint?" Maria asks. "I want to go to Hot Topic." She tells them. Matthew rolls her eyes.

Lorelai looks at Luke and he nods he responds. "Sure that's fine."

"Good." Maria said smugly looking at Matthew.

At The Mall

"So…" Luke says as they enter the mall.

"Where to first?" Lorelai asked.

"Let's get the clothes first." Luke says.

"Okay. Good Idea. What stores do you want to go in?" Lorelai asks.

"American Eagle, Gap, Abercrombie and Fitch, Banana Republic." Matthew says.

Maria has a look of disgust on her face. "I want to go to Hot Topic, Spencer's, and Journey's." She tells them.

"Okay. Lorelai how about you go with Maria, and I'll go with Matthew." Luke suggests.

"Okay. Is that alright with you?" Lorelai asks Maria.

"Sure." Maria answers.

"Well, lead the way." Lorelai says.

Two hours later, the twins had pretty much replaced their wardrobes, so the four met for lunch in the food court. 

"What do you guys want to eat?" Luke asks.

"I want a salad." Maria says.

Luke looks over at her a little shocked but with a proud expression on his face.

Lorelai smiles. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm heading for the Chinese food." Lorelai tells them. "Anyone else want to join me?"

"I will." Matthew says.

"Good, come on." She asks.

"What about you Luke?" Matthew asks.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna get a salad too." He tells him.

"Okay." Matthew says walking away with Lorelai.

Later in the Car

"Come on Luke please!" Lorelai pleaded.

"Lorelai, it is stressful enough having to drive in the rain, without having to listen to AC/DC too." Luke says. Maria watches, amused.

"You suck." Lorelai says then sticks her tongue out.

They continue on riding for a while, then they hear a strange noise.

"What was that?" Lorelai asks worried.

"I don't know." Luke says. They hear it again.

"It sounds like the transmission." Matthew says.

Soon the car started to slow, and Luke pulled over to the side of the road. He got out and looked under the hood. He shook his head and closed it. Then he got back in the car.

"What's wrong with it?" Lorelai asked.

"It's gone." Luke tells her. "I told you to take better care of your car." Luke told her annoyed.

"Oops." Lorelai said embarrassed. "So, what do we do now?" Lorelai asked.

"We need to call a tow truck and a cab. Then I guess we'll go to the airport." Luke tells them. He gets out his cell phone and makes a few calls then gets out of the car.

Lorelai gets out of the car too and walks over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" She asks. When he doesn't answer her she adds, "Are you mad at me? I'm really sorry about the car. You know that we're going to have to get a new one anyway when the baby comes." She tells him putting her arm around him.

"Oh no. We didn't tell them about the baby." Luke says looking worried.

"Oh you're right we didn't." She replies.

"Well, I guess we should tell them once we get settled at home." Luke says with a sigh.

"Yeah I think that's best." Lorelai tells him. As Lorelai hugs him, the tow truck pulls up.

"We're from east coast towing. Is this the car?" The attendant asks.

"Yeah." Luke says.

"Alright we'll tow it, and wait with you until your ride gets here, okay?" He says.

"Thank you so much." Lorelai tells him.

"No problem lady, just doing my job." He tells her and then proceeds to tow the Jeep.

About twenty minutes later a taxicab pulled up and they all loaded up inside. Lorelai, Maria and Matthew sat in the back and Luke sat in the front. "Hey, Luke we need to get luggage. We can't take all of this stuff as carry-on. You can only have one carry-on bag per person." Lorelai says.

"Oh yeah. We'll get a suitcase at the airport." Luke says.

On the plane to Hartford

Luke and Lorelai are sitting behind Matthew and Maria. Luke and Matthew are in the aisle seats. Luke and Maria are obviously scared. Luke is gripping Lorelai's hand.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asks trying to hide a smirk, but failing.

Luke glares at her, "I'm not very big on flying." Luke says.

"It's gonna be okay." She tells him soothingly.

"I personally don't see why so many people want to fly in an airplane. It doesn't seem like it is safe, I mean it's just floating there waiting to fall. And I know people say, 'people get in car crashes everyday but they still get in cars so why don't people want to get on planes?' You have a better chance surviving a car crash, if you're in a plane crash then you're basically dead." Luke ranted.

"Okay um Luke, I don't think you helped yourself or anyone else on the plane with your ranting. I think you might have just mad e it a little worse. Because now everyone looks a little scared." Lorelai told him quietly.

Luke glances around the plane and sees the scared face looking at him. "Oh." He says then looks down. "I'm not going to be able to do this." Luke said.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asks.

"I can't be a father. I don't know what I'm doing. I just scared about fifteen people." Luke said sadly.

"Well, you'll be a kick at Halloween." Lorelai told him jokingly.

"I can't comfort people or anything, I just make it worse." Luke says.

"Oh Luke." Lorelai says squeezing his hand. "You are great at comforting. Remember my 'meltdown at the park'? You comforted me. And also, when my father was in the hospital, and when we were in a fight and I was crying because Christopher and I weren't together. You have gone above and beyond the call in comforting me. You're going to be a great dad. I can tell. You know how?" She says.

Luke shakes his head.

"You've been doing it for Rory for years. You've been more of a father to her then Christopher will ever be. Besides, I think it's a little late for you not to be a father. You've already got three kids and one on the way." She tells him in a hushed tone.

Luke smiled at her. "Thank you."

Lorelai gave him a kiss. "Your welcome."

"I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too."

TBC 

**Okay this is a filler chapter obviously. I had to set up the twins' personalities and also that they hadn't told them about the baby, and they got rid of the jeep. I love the Jeep and that was unlikely what happened to it but I don't care. I decided that I wanted them to get on the plane because I though it would be a little funnier. Also I know it was a little sappy at the end there, but if you have a problem with it you can kiss my big white ass!**

**This is my favorite story that I'm writing right now, so if I get good reviews I will update very soon. Thanks!**


	4. This has to be a dream, right?

Sorry it took me over a week to update, I was writing a new story (not like I need one) and I was getting my license and doing stuff in preparation. Okay enough about me.

**This chapter will be about how Matthew and Maria adapt to living in Star's Hollow. I hope you will like this. Also, if anyone is wondering what happened to Rory, I will explain that either in this chapter or one of the next few ones. **

A Different Kind of Family This has to be a dream, right? 

When the plane finally landed at the airport in Hartford, Luke practically ran to get off. Lorelai had to fight to hold back her laughter.

"Hey." She said to him. "How you doin'?"

"Much better now that I've gotten off of the plane." Luke said.

Lorelai chuckles. "That's what I thought. I'm gonna go call Sookie and ask her to some get us."

"Okay. That sounds good." Luke said. "We'll go pick up the luggage."

Lorelai nods and then goes over to some chairs to call Sookie.

I looked questionably at Matthew. "Sookie?" Matthew shrugged his shoulders in response.

Luke starts walking to the baggage claim and motioned for Matthew and me to follow him. After we finally get our luggage, we met Lorelai and waited outside for Sookie to come and get us.

"Oh my god, where is Sookie?" Lorelai asked impatiently.

"There was probably traffic." Luke tells her. "Star's Hollow is thirty minutes away."

"Yeah, but it's been an hour." Lorelai tells him.

"She'll be here soon." Luke told her.

Then, as if on queue, a van, presumably Sookie's, pulled around the curve.

"Praise the Lord!" Lorelai yelled out as she jumped off of the suitcase she was sitting on.

"Hey guys." Sookie said getting out.

"What took you so long?" Lorelai asked.

"Hello to you too." Sookie says rolling her eyes. "There was traffic-"

"I told you." Luke said to Lorelai.

"-and then I got lost trying to find the gate." Sookie tells them.

"Well, at least you're here now." Lorelai said to her. "Let's get truckin'!" Lorelai called out grabbing the suitcase she was sitting on and putting it in Sookie's trunk.

The rest of us just stood there not really sure what to do. Sookie looked over at Luke expectantly.

"What? OH! Um, Sookie this is Matthew and Maria. Matthew, Maria, this is Sookie. She the Chef at the Dragonfly Inn."

"It's nice to meet you." Sookie tells them.

"Yeah you too." Matthew says.

"I think Lorelai mentioned you when were at the mall today." I told her.

"Oh, well it's nice to be mentioned." Sookie says.

More awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we should put our stuff in the car and get going." Luke says trying to break the silence. They all put the rest of their things in the car, and then piled into Sookie's mini-van. After forty long minutes, they finally passed the Star's Hollow. As the car passed Miss Patty tried to wave them over, but Sookie pretended not to see her and continued on the road.

We pulled up at this big house with columns that didn't really fit in with the rest of the houses that we passed in town. Despite this, it was really gorgeous.

"Well, here we are!" Sookie announced.

Wow, she's hyper. I wonder if she's like this all the time, or if she's just being like this because of the situation.

Luke and Lorelai led us into the house and gave us a tour.

"Okay," Lorelai started. "This is the living area." She said gesturing with her hands. She then turned and walked towards the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, where Luke cooks and the coffee lives." Lorelai told us. "and then down here we have the bathroom." She said opening the door. "We also have the master bedroom and another bedroom." She said and then started walking quickly back around to the living room. When she reached the living room she headed up the staircase. "Up here we have three bedrooms and a bonus room. Now one of them is my daughter Rory's room. We already put her stuff in there sorry, but we got the call right after we moved in."

Woah, she has a daughter. I wonder where she is.

"Why don't you guys check out the rooms and then tell me and Luke who wants which room, okay?" She said.

"That's fine." I say.

Matthew just nods.

After Lorelai leaves I turn to Matthew. "This has to be a dream right?" I say. "I mean places like this don't really exist. I feel like I'm in a movie or something." I say.

"It doesn't look like it will be that bad." Matthew tells me.

"I hope not." I say. "Lets go pick our rooms." I say. The two rooms were across the hall from each other. The smaller of the two was beside Rory's room. It had a cathedral ceiling so I instantly fell in love with it and called it my own. Matthew was fine with that though, because the other bedroom was not only bigger, but had more closet space. Our family is strange one. The boy wants the room with the most closet space and the girl doesn't care. How odd.

After we had chosen our rooms, we went downstairs.

"So, did you guys like the rooms?" Luke asked us.

"Their nice." I say.

"Oh yeah? Who got the bigger room?" Luke asked.

I pointed to my brother.

Luke nodded. "Ah, so, Lorelai just went out for a minute, to get you temporary beds, but when she gets back I thought we'd have dinner. What would you like to eat?"

"What do you have?" Matthew asks.

Of course, now he talks. It's always about food. I shook my head at my thoughts.

"Umm, not much because we literally moved in the day before we came to North Carolina. How about we go out? I could take you to the diner. That way you can get whatever you want." Luke tells them.

"Okay, sounds good." Matthew tells him.

Luke looks at me.

"That'll be fine." I tell him.

"Okay, good." He says. Then Lorelai opens the door.

"I'm home!" She yells from outside.

"Lorelai, what are you doing?" Luke asks as he runs outside.

Moments later Luke and a man in an odd hat and overalls come in the door carrying a mattress. Hmm… so those must be our temporary beds. Luke and the mysterious man brought the mattress upstairs, then came down and repeated the action with the other mattress.

"We're sleeping on mattresses on the floor?" I ask.

"Hey, at least Luke didn't try to make you sleep on a raft." Lorelai said.

"It was an inflatable mattress not a raft!" Luke called as he came downstairs.

"Uh huh." Lorelai said. "But, really doesn't this bring back memories of four years ago?" Lorelai said to him.

"Yes." Luke tells her. "And that kind of scares me." He says.

"Hey, those were way different circumstances. Besides, I will be at your side helping you all the time. Not just occasionally." She told him with a smile. Then the overall-wearing man came down the stairs.

"Oh, Jackson thanks so much for helping out!" Lorelai told him.

"No problem. Well, I've gotta get home. Sookie and I have to pack." Jackson said.

"Oh that's right you're going to visit your mother tomorrow. Well, have fun!" Lorelai told him.

"Thanks. Bye." He said exiting the front door.

"So, that was Jackson." Lorelai says.

Luke looks at Lorelai expectantly. She nods.

"Hey, could you guys sit down for a minute. We have something that we need to discuss with you." Luke said.

Hmmm… I wonder what this is about. He seems very nervous.

"Lorelai and I are, as you know, getting married." He said.

Uh huh. And?

"And we're going to have a baby." Lorelai finished.

Woah. A step-sibling and a half-sibling. This will be interesting.

"Congratulations." Matthew says.

"Yeah." I say. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Luke says.

Luke smiles at Lorelai. I've never seen two people look at each other quite the way that Luke and Lorelai do. There's something different about it.

"So," I say. "Where is this diner that we're having dinner at?"

Lorelai looks up with a smile, then over at Luke, and then at me again.

"Luke's Diner?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah. Luke's Diner." Luke says. "Well, we should get going."

"Are you sure you wanna do that there first night here?" Lorelai asked him. "People are not going to leave them alone. Or us." She tells him.

"Yeah you're right. I'll just go and get some stuff from the store to eat." He said.

"Or, I could go and pick up some food from the diner." Lorelai said.

"Okay sounds good." Luke says.

"I'll go get one of your menus out of the take-out drawer." She said before bouncing off into the kitchen.

"Why do you have a menu from my diner? Wait a minute. I don't wanna know." He said shaking his head.

After we ordered. Me and Luke turkeyburgers, Matthew and Lorelai Cheeseburgers and fries. Lorelai said quietly that she was picking up some coffee. I don't see why she likes coffee so much. It's not like she needs the caffeine or anything. Plus, doesn't she know how bad it is for you, especially when you're pregnant.

Lorelai had our orders and was leaving.

"By the way, I heard you and you're not getting any coffee unless it is decaf." Luke told her.

"Come on!" She said. "How will you know if I get a cup when you aren't there." She said.

"Because Caesar and Lane know not to give you coffee." Luke said.

"So, I'll just go to Weston's!" She told him.

"They know too." Luke told her.

"Lucas Danes, I cannot believe this. You went and talked to other people voluntarily." She said in shock.

"Whatever, jus go and get our food." He told her.

"Okay. Bye." She said.

TBC 

Okay, I know not much stuff happening. But it is leading up to things this is kinda a filler chapter and tells more about the character Maria. I hope you liked this. Please review!


	5. So was that Adolf on the phone?

Sorry I took forever for me to update, I was writing some other stuff and school started. They screwed I'm my schedule so I'm pissed. Anyhoo, this is the next installment.

A Different Kind of Family

So was that Adolf on the phone? 

Here I am shopping for my new bedroom, in my new home, with my new family. This has been an interesting week. My mom died, I met my dad for the first time, and his fiancé. I also found out that I will be having a little half sibling and moved to Star's Hollow, Connecticut.

As we entered Target, Maria headed for the CDs to the left of the door. I just wanted to get my stuff and get out of here. It was a long ride back to Star's Hollow, and I wanted to get this over with. Eventually we made our way over to the housewares section. I saw a nice Blue and Green plaid flannel comforter and picked it up off the shelf.

"What about this one?" I ask.

Lorelai looked up and grinned. "That's perfect." She said and started laughing.

She's crazy. But I like her.

Maria picked out a Black (Shock!) comforter and sheets, and then we headed back to Star's Hollow to get Luke.

3 Days Later 

Our real beds arrived at the house today. Lorelai was very excited about this. She keeps mentioning something about a raft.

"No more rafts ever again!" Lorelai announces as the bed was placed in Matthew's room.

"Why do you keep mentioning a raft?" I ask, I am curious.

"Well a about four years ago, Luke's nephew came to live with him." Lorelai started as she pulled out my sheets. "You have to understand that at the time Luke still lived above the Diner. He was very unprepared to have a seventeen-year old who'd been getting into trouble coming to live with him. He bought an inflatable bed for Jess, his nephew, to sleep on. I like to tease him about it." She told him.

"Oh. Where is Jess?" I ask.

"Ummm, I believe he is currently residing in New York." Lorelai said as she finished making up the bed.

"Does he ever visit?" I asked her. She's not telling me something.

"Um, he came into town last year for his Mom's wedding. We haven't seen him since then, but Luke calls him once a week to check up on him." Lorelai said.

"Oh." I say nodding. "So, what about your daughter? Does she visit often?" I ask.

She paused midway through spreading my comforter over the bed. "Uh she does, every now and then." Lorelai choked out.

Hmm… how odd. Just as I was about to inquire her further, Maria came into my room.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and check out that music store in town, you wanna come?" She asked me.

"Um, sure." I tell her.

At The Music Store 

"So, I was talking to Lorelai today and she told me about the raft." I say.

"Oh yeah? What's that all about?" Maria asks as she is sifting through vinyl.

"Apparently Luke's nephew came to live with him 4 years ago because he was getting into trouble. And Since Luke was living over the Diner he didn't have a bed for him he got an inflatable bed for him." Matthew explained.

"Hmm… I would have thought it would have had a dirtier explanation behind it." She replied. "So where is this mysterious and nameless nephew of Luke's?" She asks.

"Oh his name's Jess. He lives in new York." I replied. God I really want to get out of here it smells strange and there's a woman with blond curly hair and big boobs staring at me.

Later that Night 

"So, school starts Tomorrow." Lorelai prompts.

"Yep." Maria says.

"Yeah. I hope registration doesn't take too long." I reply.

After another awkward lull in dinner conversation the phone rang, Luke practically lunged for the phone.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hi Emily," Luke looks at Lorelai and she shakes her head violently.

"Yeah she's not here right now…uh huh I'll let her know you called." He said hanging up.

"So was that Adolf on the phone?" Loreali asked cheerfully.

"Lorelai," Luke started rolling his eyes. "I know I'm not the biggest fan of your mother, but she IS your Mother. You're going to have to talk to her eventually." Luke told her.

"Uh huh. Sure honey." She told him.

How odd. She calls her mother Adolf, as in Hitler? Something is definitely going on. Whatever, they're really good at hiding things here. I'm just gonna go to bed.

Matthew's First Day at School 

Upon walking into Star's Hollow High with Luke, Lorelai, and Maria, I noticed a few things. One was that we were being stared at. Another thing that I noticed was that was a lot of trophies in the case out in the hall. That had to mean that the athletics were good at this school. While we were waiting in the hall to meet with the guidance counselor, I wondered over to the trophy case and looked at the awards. A lot of them were old, most of them from the eighties. I looked over at the cross-country awards. I noticed one with someone familiar-looking in the picture. I looked down at the name, "Butch" Danes. Oh. My. God. My father's nickname in High School was 'Butch'. Despite myself I start to laugh and motion Maria to come over. She looks at me strangely and then joins me. I point to the picture and she shrugs. After a moment she figures it out and starts to laugh as well. Lorelai and Luke look up to see what we're laughing at and Lorelai smiles.

"Oh you found it." Lorelai says cheerily.

"Found what?" Luke asks.

"Oh you know, BUTCH." Lorelai tells him with a smirk.

"Aw geez. That's still here?" Luke asks embarrassed.

I nod. Lorelai comes over to look at the picture. She glances at me and then looks back at the picture.

"You know, you look just like him in this picture." She said thoughtfully. "Minus the outfit." She added chuckling.

I examined the picture closer. She was right. I did look just like him. I had to stop looking. I turned around just as the Guidance counselor's door opened.

TBC 

**I hope you liked. Sorry it took me a while to update. But the past few days I've been updating frequently. Unfortunately I am stupid and am writing too many stories at once. So, Please review. Bye!**


	6. Why, hello Are you new?

I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like a million years. I'm horrible, I know it. It's just that I was having major writer's block and I haven't updated any of my stories in like two months.

**Okay, now, This next chapter is the first day of school. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Matthew, Maria, Mrs. Letsky, Rebekah, Peter, Janis, Coach Anderson, Shane, Amber**

-----------------------------------------Different Kind of Family----------------------------------- 

**---------------------------------------Well, hello. Are you new?-----------------------------------**

"There are many parts of Stoichiometry. Today we will be using Mass, Moles, and Particles." Mrs. Letsky was explaining to her first period Chemistry class. "Now, when converting from Mass to grams you must divide the given mass by the-" She paused when she noticed me walking into the door. "Well, hello. Are you new?" Mrs. Letsky asked.

The students were all trying to multi-task by watching me and whispering to one another at the same time. Meanwhile, up at the front of the room, I felt very out of place. 'I knew I shouldn't have worn all black on the first day of school.' I thought to myself as she noticed the majority of the class was wearing jeans and polo shirts, save for one guy in the back row. He was leaning against the back wall, reading a book, completely oblivious that class had stopped.

Mrs. Letsky was looking at Maria's schedule now. "So everyone this is Maria Estavez. She's new here. Where are you from dear?"

"Raleigh, North Carolina." I replied with a tight smile.

"Oh, so you've come quite a distance. What brought you to town?" She asked with a smile and eyes glowing, because she had some new gossip.

"Oh I just moved up here with my Dad." I replied.

"Ah." She paused, deep in thought. She was mentally trying to figure out if she'd met my parents. "Oh, your Luke Danes' daughter, aren't you?" She asked

"Yeah." I answered. 'Boy, news sure travels fast around here.'

"Well, the only seat that we have available is in the back row between Peter and Rebekah. I hope that's okay." She told me.

"That's fine." I said.

"Good. Rebekah, will you show her ropes? Get her started down the right path?" Mrs. Letsky asked her.

"Of course." Rebekah, an apparent suck-up replied.

I looked out at the class and saw the empty seat next to the guy who was reading. Upon sitting down between Peter and a blond girl in a brown tank top, I noticed that Peter was reading "True Notebooks", a personal favorite of mine.

"You have good taste." I said to him.

He glanced over at me and continued reading. After a few minutes, when class had finally returned to what I assumed was normal, he put away his book and got out a notebook.

He looked me up and down and raised his eyebrows. Then he opened his notebook and started drawing. "You must be new." He says. "What's your favorite Clash song?"

I looked at him while in thought. 'How does he know I like The Clash?' I look down. 'Oh, the shirt genius!'

"Don't say 'London Calling' I know it's a classic, but it can't be everyone's favorite song." He said, still not looking up from his notebook.

"I was actually going to say that it's a tie between 'Hitsville, UK' and 'Clash City Rockers'." I told him.

"Interesting." He said and stopped drawing for a moment to think. "Personally, I like 'This is Radio Clash'." He said.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking to him. He'll get you into trouble, just like he did with Janis." Rebekah replied.

I just looked at her.

"You're a lot like your dad and cousin." She said shaking her head.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked her.

"Not necessarily. Well, to certain people it could be." She told me.

"What she means is that her, one of her relatives, or one of her friends, doesn't like your Dad and your cousin." Peter said.

"That's not true. Now Maria, get I'll let you copy my notes, here." She said shoving a thick stack of papers onto my desk. "Now keep them in order." She told me just before the bell rang.

'I finally got a good schedule.' I thought as I walked out of Algebra and down the hall to the gym. I immediately went into the gym and asked around for Coach Anderson. I went up to the coaches who were standing in the corner talking and laughing.

"Excuse me." I said loudly. They turned to look at me.

"What can we do for you son?" A large beefy man with salt and pepper hair and a receding hairline in a gray sports shirt and navy blue sweat pants asked me.

"I'm looking for Coach Anderson. I'm in his second period Personal Fitness class." I explained.

"Well you've come to the right place." He told me. "I'm Coach Anderson." He said putting his hand out in front of him for me to shake.

I shook it and replied. "I'm Matthew Estavez, nice to meet you." I said with a nod.

"Nice grip." He told me. "Now, our class meets over there." He says pointing to the bleachers by the door I had come in. "You need to get some workout clothes, and a notebook. Are we clear?" He asked me, looking me clearly in the eye.

"Yes sir." I replied with assurance.

"Good. Now, Bergus!" Coach Anderson called a tall boy with dirty blond hair in blue shorts and a gray T-shirt, and motioned for him to come over. "Bergus, this is Matthew Estavez, he's new in town. Show him the ropes. Ya know, notes and stuff, okay?" Anderson told the boy.

"Sure thing Anderson." Bergus told him.

Coach Anderson went back to talk to the other coaches.

"I'm Shane Bergus." He told me.

"Matthew Estavez." I replied.

"So, where are you from?" He asked me.

"Raleigh, NC." I told him.

"Oh cool. You play any sports?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Basketball, Cross Country, Baseball" I named off to him.

"Oh yeah? I'm on Cross Country and Basketball too." He said with interest. "They're still looking for team members."

"Oh yeah? That's good to know." I replied. 'Well, maybe I'm not completely screwed sports-wise this year.'

"I'll put in a good word for you." He told me.

Matthew was fortunate enough to have Shane in his lunch, and had someone to sit with. Maria on the other hand had no one to sit with. She got her lunch from the line and then looked around the cafeteria for somewhere she could sit. She spotted a girl sitting by herself at a table by the windows, with headphones on. She headed over to her table and sat down. The girl looked up at Maria.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Maria asked.

"Uh sure." She said and picked at the mashed potatoes and peas on her tray.

"What are you listening to?" Maria asked.

"The Redwalls." She told me.

"Good band." Maira told her, nodding with approval. "I'm Maria by the way." Maria said to her.

"Janis." She replied quietly. "So, you new or something?" She asked.

"Yeah." Maria said with a sigh.

"I thought so. I've never seen you around before, and you came over here and sat with me." Janis told her.

"Why don't people sit with you?" Maria asks her.

"Because of something that happened in Jr. High." She said clearly wanting to drop the conversation.

"Oh okay." Maria replied. Then after a beat added, "Do you know a guy named Peter?"

She looked up. "Yeah. How'd you know that?" She asked.

"Something that a girl in my chemistry class said." Maria told her.

"What did she say?" She asked.

"Just that Peter got you into trouble and if I didn't stop talking to him he would get me into trouble too." Maria replied.

"What! Who was it?" She asked Maria.

"Some girl named Rebekah, who apparently doesn't like my family." Maria told her in disgust.

"Rebekah Cassel? She's a real bitch." Janis said shaking her head. "Let me just say this, you can't believe everything that you hear in small towns." Janis said to Maria.

TBC 

**Okay, I know weird ending. Too bad. I should have another chapter some time this weekend. The next chapter will start to address the Rory situation. Well, so sorry again for the extreme delay on updates. Please review. **


	7. Who are you?

I was previously informed that this chapter was like Mean Girls. I didn't mean to do that, It was just a weird coincidence. Maybe I did it subconsciously, because I watched the end of Mean Girls like a couple of day before I wrote the chapter. Well, I'm really sorry about my updating, I am horrible and I promise that I will not be as slow and lazy.

**Okay, this chapter takes place about three months later. Maria and Matthew have made a few friends, and started calling Luke 'Dad'. **

**--------------------------------------A Different Kind of Family-----------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------Who are you?--------------------------------------------**

"Did you see her eyes?" Maria exclaimed, throwing her back in laughter. "They looked they were about to pop out of her head!"

"I know!" Janis said opening the diner door. "And then the way you 'accidentally' knocked her purse over, sending her deluxe size box of condoms exploding onto the floor. It was classics." Janis recollects as her Maria walk up to the counter and have a seat.

"Who had condoms exploding out of their purse?" Luke asked turning around.

"Just this girl at school." Maria said.

"That girl who was spreading rumors about people?" Luke asked.

"That's the one." Maria told him, remembering when she first heard what Rebekah Cassel did.

FlAsHbAcK

It was a chilly October Thursday. Maria was walking down the corridor at school to her locker, when she passed by a locker that had 'Trash' spray-painted on its door. 'You would think that this town could come up with better insults.' Maria thought to her self as she begun to take her books out of her book bag and place them in her locker. As Maria closed her locker door she saw that the graffitied locker was Janis'.

"Who did this?" Janis bellowed.

Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and looked at Janis and her locker. Some looked on in amusement, others in horror. Janis waited for someone to say something, but after a minute of silence she growled out in frustration and stomped down the hallway towards Principal Mathers' office. (A/N: 5 gold stars to whoever can figure out which actor this is supposed to be.)

Soon after, Rebekah and the rest of her polo-wearing, suck-up friends turned around the corner laughing their fake laughs and smiling their fake smiles. One member of Rebekah's posse saw the graffitied locker.

She giggled. "Isn't that Janis Tucker's locker?" All of the girls finish their (most recent) laugh and looked over at the locker.

As Rebekah gazed at the word 'Trash', her eyes shown with an evil joyness about them. "You know, I believe that is Janis Tucker's locker." She said chuckling in self-satisfaction. "Come on girls. We have an FCA meeting to get to." She said and the girls continued on their prance towards the gym.

After the prissy posse left, Janis and Principal Mathers went to Janis' locker to look at the damage. While they were talking Peter came up to Maria.

"Confused?" He asked with a grin.

Maria jumped back against her lockers. "Holy crap! You scared me!" She said her, her hand placed over her heart.

"So it seems." He replied. Then just stood their looking at her.

"What?" She asked in confused.

"You never answered my question." He told her.

"What question?" She thought for a moment. "Oh! Yeah, I am kinda confused."

"Meet me after school." He said walking away.

"Okay." She called and started walking in the opposite direction. Then she stopped and turned around. "But wait! Peter! Where are we meeting?" She asked.

"I'll find you!" He called over his shoulder with his omnipresent smirk still on his face.

LaTeR tHaT dAy

Maria was walking around by her locker when she saw Peter sitting outside the main office reading. She went and sat down beside him.

She put her face right next to his and asked, "You gonna tell me now?"

"Yes." He said not moving. Then very quickly jumped up pulling her by her arm with him. "Let's go." He said raising his eyebrows at her.

Peter and Maria walked through a path in some nearby woods until they reached an old tree house on top of a giant Oak Tree. Peter began to climb up the very old looking rope ladder. Maria was hesitant and didn't follow.

Peter noticed this and paused. "Are you coming?"

"…"

"It's safe, I promise." He told her.

Maria nodded and very carefully followed him up the rope ladder and into the rickety old tree house. Once inside Maria saw drawings all over the walls and an old couch in the corner.

"Nice."

"Thanks." He replied. "So, you want to know what happened."

"Yeah." She replied. "Why are you telling me? I mean, it seems like no one wants to bring up whatever it is that happened."

"I'm telling you because you befriended Janis." Peter said to her.

"Oh, okay."

"Now, the first thing you need to know is that Rebekah was adopted. She never met he birth parents, they just left her on the front steps of the Cassel's house. She has this thought in her head that because she's adopted, she's not as good as everyone else, so she has make up for it by being the best at everything and getting everything that she wants. Janis and I were best friends. You know, next-door neighbors and our birthdays are like a month apart. We've both lived here our entire lives. So in Jr. High, Janis decides that she wants me. I still to this day have no idea why, but nonetheless she wants to 'go out' with me. I didn't want to go out with her, but I was nice so Janis pretended to be my girlfriend. When Rebekah found out she was upset. How could anyone choose Janis over Rebekah Cassel? Was basically her thought process, so Rebekah had this party. She invited basically everyone in school, and then we played truth or dare. Rebekah dared Janis to get inside of a trashcan."

Maria starts to laugh a little.

"It may seem funny now, but it won't be later. Okay so they put her in the trashcan and then rolled her down the hill. I, of course, ran down after her to see if she was okay. She said she wanted to stay in the trashcan and hide. She wanted me to get in with her, so I did. Janis was upset so I was comforting her. As I was giving her a kiss on the cheek, Rebekah came down the hill. And said 'Oh my god what are you doing!' very loudly. Then she said 'I can't believe your doing IT in a trashcan!' and ran back up the hill and to her friends. A few weeks later Janis' father died unexpectedly from a heart attack. She's an emotional eater, and so she put on some weight. Then there was a rumor spread around that Janis was pregnant. That summer, Janis' mother sent her off to get help with her eating disorder, and my parents sent me off to boot camp. We were ordered not to speak to each other any more, and we haven't spoken since." Peter said looking down at his hands.

"Wow." Maria said and then remained speechless for a moment. "But wouldn't people have know she wasn't pregnant when Janis didn't have the baby?" Maria asked curiously.

"Well, people thought that she went to an abortion clinic and some sort of camp I guess, instead of an eating disorder clinic." Peter said looking sad. "That's what I hate about this town, people start believing a rumor that was blown way out of proportion instead of the truth."

In ThE present

"So Dad, hit me up with a turkey burger." Maria said drumming her hands on the counter at the diner.

This went unnoticed by Luke who was staring at whoever had just walked in the door.

"Luke!" The girl said excitedly. Luke smiled nervously and came around the counter.

"Hey." Luke said giving her a hug.

"How is everyone?" The girl asked him.

"Everybody's good." He said nodding and smiling. "So you want some coffee?"

"Oh that would be good, but could I get to-go? I need to go talk to Lane." She said.

"Oh sure." Luke told her, filling her to-go cup. "Well, here you go." He said bringing her cup around the counter to her. "It was good to see you." He said giving her another hug.

"You too. Bye Luke." She said waving and then turning around and walking away.

Luke watched her leave and returned to the counter.

"Dad?" Maria called. "Dad?"

"Huh?" Luke responded, coming out of his daze.

"Turkey burger?" Maria said.

"What? Oh yeah sure." He said and turned around. Then he turned back around. "Would you like anything Janis?"

"Umm sure. Let me get a chocolate/strawberry milkshake." Janis told him with a smile.

"Pick one Janis. You can't have both." Luke said pretending to be irritated.

"You and I both know that I can have both. Come on!" She pleaded.

"Fine!" Luke said throwing up his hands an going into the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen the girl who was in the diner earlier returned.

"Where is Luke?" She asked to herself.

"He went into the kitchen, he should be back out in a second." Maria told her.

"Oh, uh thanks." She replied looking a little confused. She sat down at a stool fidgeting uncomfortably.

"If you're in a rush I could get him for you." Maria said.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I just need to ask him a question, no rush." She said and continued fidgeting.

Moments later Luke appeared from the kitchen with a plate in one hand and a glass in the other. He placed them down in front of Maria and Janis, and then looked up to see that the girl had returned.

"Rory." Luke said to her. "You're back."

"Yeah well, Lane wasn't home, so I was wondering when she's scheduled to work next." Rory said to him with pleading eyes.

"Oh uh let me go check." Luke said with a strange tome.

"Hey Dad, while your back there could you get me some orange juice?" Maria asked.

"Yeah sure." He said. Not realizing that he had just opened up a can of worms.

Rory eyes popped open wide with shock and she turned to look at Maria.

Janis saw her face and chuckled. She nudged Maria with her elbow and gestured over at Rory. "Look, second pair of popped eyeballs today."

Maria looked up and laughed.

Rory looked at her face. 'She does sort of look like Luke except more exotic.' Rory thought to herself. "Are you Luke's daughter?" Rory asked surprising herself.

Maria stopped laughing and turned to her. "Yes." She replied with a tome of curiosity in her voice. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I umm, I'm uhh--"

"I got Lane's hours for you Rory." Luke said putting down a piece of paper on the counter in front of her. "And the ketchup for you Maria."

"Well, thanks again Luke." Rory said walking back out of the diner.

"Bye." He said.

"Dad, who was that?" Maria asked.

"Huh? Her? Oh, she's just uh, a girl who uh, used to live in town. Lane's friend." Luke said and then went to record in his ledger.

TBC 

**Phew! That was reeeaaaallllly long chapter. That has got to be a record of the longest chapter I have EVER written. Well, I hope that you like this next installment. It would be much appreciated if you would review. Gracias…**


	8. They look really happy here, don't they?

I'm an idiot. I am now going to start proofreading before I post. I just realized that Maria asked Luke for Orange Juice and he brought her out ketchup. Anyhoo… You are lucky that the Internet is currently not working as I write this because you are getting a faster update because of it. Also, I will be posting the final installment of Different Plans soon, so watch out for that.

Okay, this is another Author's note written later.

I'm so so so so so so sorry. It's exam time, so you are lucky that I currently have a 30min. window of time and am using it to add on to this lovely story. And I'm not lying about exams. Where I go to school they changed the starting date and so now the exams are at like a random time of the year. Also, it's 70 degrees outside. It is January! Last year it was in the 30's! It was sad that my friend was wearing capris today. But it supposed to be like really cold next week. Welcome to North Carolina!

I'm also a little upset because I missed the new episode because I was babysitting. I gave a tape to my friend Sarah to record it for me, but I am a dumbass and did not rewind it, so she only got like 2 seconds of it. I found some of the clips on the internet, but I am not satisfied.

At least I got paid.

**Moving on…**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT, IT ACTUALLY PERTAINS TO THE STORY AND IS NOT MORE INCESSANT RAMBLING FROM ME!**

**Apparently some of you are confused about the Lorelai/Rory situation. I don't know if I made it clear before exactly when the story takes place. So if I didn't I will now, this story takes place post-season five. Luke said yes and Lorelai found out that she actually WAS pregnant. Also Luke and Lorelai moved into the Twickham house (in case you didn't figure that out from the first chapter) She and Rory aren't speaking, and Luke and Lorelai haven't told anyone except the twins about being pregnant. Lane told Rory about the engagement and them moving into the Twickham house. **

**Well, time to carry on. Enjoy!**

A Different Kind of Family They look really happy here, don't they? 

"I'm home." I hear Maria call from the foyer.

"Okay." I reply and continue on with the cyber pinball game that I'm currently playing on the computer.

"So," Maria begins. 'Oh no she's got that look in her eye, here we go' I sigh and turn to look at her. 'This won't be short.' "Something strange happened in the diner to day." She tells me with a teasing grin.

'I'm getting a little tired of the "You won't believe what stupid thing Kirk did…" tories that I so often hear about' I think to myself. I roll my eyes and turn back to the computer screen. "Is Kirk involved in this story?" I ask with an air of annoyance.

She looks away thoughtfully for a moment and then turns her gaze back on me. "Surprisingly, no." She tells me. "Anyway Janis and I are in the Diner talking to Dad and this girl comes in and starts talking to him. She was looking for Lane's age, one of her friends or something, anyway she obviously knew Dad because he HUGGED her." Maria said pausing for a dramatic effect.

'Why is eh telling me about some random girl that my father hugged? I could care less.' "So?" I ask.

"SO?" She replied with wide-eyed exasperation. "Dad was hugging someone. Don't you find that the least bit odd?" She asks me.

I think for a moment. 'Hmm maybe she has a point. He never does hug anyone except for Lorelai and Maria.' "I guess." I tell her.

"Yeah so anyway, she came again later and when I asked Dad for some Orange Juice her eyes almost popped out of her head. She seemed shocked that I was Luke's daughter." She said with a strange look on her face.

"Maybe she's been out of town for a while. It's not like anyone in this town even knew we existed until a couple of months ago." I tell her. 'God, she's going to try and become a detective when she gets older. I can tell already.'

"Maybe." She says and pauses deep in thought for a moment. Then a look of realization washes over her face. "Or maybe she's a part of the family." Maria says bouncing up off of the bed.

'What is she talking about now? She's going insane.' "What are you talking about?" I ask as I run out the door and follow her up to the third floor.

Maria is sitting on the floor in front of a large box popping open her pocketknife.

"Are you insane?" I ask her.

She completely ignores me and starts to cut open the box in front of her. I grab her hand and stop her from going any further. "Would you stop? Just stop! Stop!" I say exasperated. "Now, why are you up here cutting open boxes?" I ask her raising a confused brow.

"The first thing I noticed about…Rory! That was her name…was her piercing blue eyes. Her eyes were really beautiful, like Lorelai's. And Lorelai never really said how old her daughter is, and Luke hugged her, so hello!" Maria rambled as she wiggled out of my grasp and continued to cut open the large box placed in front of her.

"But why are you cutting opening boxes in the attic?" I ask her.

"To look for pictures. There aren't any photographs out anywhere. That's very odd for someone with a child." Maria said popping the cardboard flaps up, having finally opened the box. She sifted through it and then pushed it away disappointedly. "Nothing here."

Matthew grabbed a box and slid it over. Then he plopped down in front of her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pocketknife. He popped it open and sliced open the box. He sighed. "Let's do this."

TwO hOuRs LaTeR

"Anything in that box?" Matthew asked hopefully.

Maria bit her lip and looked through her box eagerly. She pulled out a roll of developed film. She grinned a toothy grin. "I think I just found something." She pulled out the photos and flipped through them.

I crawl across the floor and looked over her shoulder at the pictures. "Hey there's that blond chick who was ogling me in the music store, remember?" I exclaim pointing at a blond woman in renaissance dress.

Maria rolled her eyes. "How could I forget, you were freaked out for weeks." Maria said in a monotone. She continued flipping through the pictures and came across a picture with someone familiar in it. She smiled and looked over at me. "Look." She said slightly moving the pictures in my direction.

As I take a closer look at the picture I realize it is a photo of Lorelai and my Dad dancing. "I wonder when this was taken?" I hear myself say aloud.

"I don't know." Maria replies looking at the photo again. "They look really happy here, don't they?" Maria says darting her eyes back up to my face.

"Yeah." I say with a small smile. We look through the rest of the pictures.

There is one of a woman, presumably the bride, walking down the aisle escorted by a young man with dark hair with a lees-than-pleased expression on his face.

The next picture is a man pulling down his really tight pants. Then in the next picture we see that he is throwing them at the bachelors. 'Eww.' I think to myself.

After we had finished looking through those pictures, we continued searching through the boxes in the attic. I thought we would never find anything, but then I struck gold.

I looked in the corner and saw a box with a quilt lying over it. When I removed the quilt from the top of the box, it read the words 'RORY BOX'.

"Maria." I said quietly.

She snapped her head out of yet another box and looked over at me curiously.

"What did you say that girl's name was who came into the diner?" I asked.

"Rory." She said expectantly.

"Come here." I said motioning with my hand.

She eagerly hopped up and ran across the attic. Then sat Indian style beside me as I prepared to open the box.

"We better be careful opening this box." I told her. "I mean if we rip it someone will no that we were up here looking through stuff." I said looking Maria in the eye. She nodded. "Okay." I said with a nod. I grabbed my pocketknife and carefully cut open the box.

When I finally got the box open (it took a while, it was quite large), the first thing I pulled out was a blanket. That was followed by a clay handprint, a handprint collage, several books, a blue cast, and a myriad of Harvard and Yale merchandise. Underneath all of these items, were photographs. There were hundreds of them.

In the roll of film on top, there was a photo of Luke and Lorelai dressed up and a skinny pale girl with big blues eyes and brown hair in a tuxedo. They all looked happy. 'What happened?' I wonder to myself and shake my head in disbelief.

"That's the girl from the diner." Maria says.

I nod.

We continue to look through the film and see the girl, presumably Rory, dancing with a blond haired boy, Dad and Lorelai dancing, and a very uncomfortable Dad being hugged (and obviously not wanting to be) from a large woman. I chuckle a bit at that one.

The last picture in the roll of film has four people in it. It was Rory then an elderly man, an elderly woman and a very upset Lorelai. Lorelai had apparently just told the woman something, because she looks shocked.

"Something must have happened between this picture and this picture." I say pointing at the one of Dad and Lorelai dancing and then at the one of an unhappy Lorelai.

"Yeah." Maria says.

We continued searching through the box and come across a large photo of Rory. I realize that she is holding a sign and not looking to pleased, so I squint and look a little closer to read the sign.

"Oh my god this a mug shot!" I call out.

"What?" Maria questions in disbelief. "Let me see that." She tells me rolling her eyes then grabbing the picture out of my hands. She looks at it and then her eyes widen in surprise. "Wow this really is a mug shot." She says.

We didn't have time to finish looking through the rest of the pictures in the box though…

"Hey, I'm home!" Lorelai called as she walked into the door.

"Oh crap!" I exclaim as we rush to put everything back into its place. When we finish, in record time too might I add, we race down the stairs to our rooms.

Meanwhile Lorelai is climbing up the stairs to the second floor.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" She says smiling when she meets us in the hall.

TBC 

**Phew! Finally got that done. I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. But I just thought that since I might not be able to update for quite a while, because today was my first day of new classes and oh my god I have 2 vocab quizzes tomorrow, already! So yeah I really should be studying now, but since we currently don't have ANY index cards in the house I am finishing the update for this chapter. Don't you feel special?**


End file.
